


What Gets Left Behind

by StarKillerBae (Luciferous)



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Charlie Lives, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Owen is a decent guy, Raptor Squad (Jurassic Park) Feels, Raptor Squad (Jurassic Park) Lives, Zach is 18, Zach is feral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferous/pseuds/StarKillerBae
Summary: Stranded in the jungle after escaping the Indominus Rex, Zach is left in the throws of heat and knows he can't go on. Promising his brother Grey he'll be right behind him, Zach is never seen again and presumed dead.Two years later Owen returns to Isla Nublar to lead a team to reclaim the island, but out in the jungle Owen gets the feeling he isn't alone. Mysteries surround how a young omega could have survived for two years alone on the most dangerous place on earth, and some how his raptors are involved.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	What Gets Left Behind

Owen waited on a stiff modern chair. It had no arm rests, a hard straight back and crisp lines, as if it didn’t actually want to be used, and certainly not by someone of Owen’s frame. Flown all the way out from Montana to New York, First Class on Masrani dime, just to wait in some high rise modern office for Claire. She was so punctual and stringent to her own schedules, Owen had every reason to believe Claire was intentionally making him wait. Some sort of alpha power play. But of course, Owen couldn’t prove anything, and after so long since he had last seen Claire there would be no reason to go pecking at it. 

He let out an irate huff, as the thought crossed his mind that she probably knew that too. The woman was smart as a whip and razor sharp, and chasing her was one of Owen’s favorite self destructive hobbies.   
But before he could go too much further down that rabbit hole, chasing stray thoughts with nothing better to do besides look at tasteful modern paintings of paint splashes, the door to the office opened. 

“Mr Grady, glad you could join us.” Claire greeted as she stepped into the lobby, and Owen was met with the familiar scent of her just a moment later. Bright crisp citrus perfume, and the warm spice scent of female alpha. There had always been an attraction between them. Or at least, he had thought so, but what had happened two years prior on Isla Nublar was too much for any amount of attraction to overcome. 

  
Still, Owen put on his best winning smile, and stepped forward. Every man needed a hobby after all, and if getting burned by Claire was his, so be it. He was willing to play with fire. “Mr Grady? Are we not on a first name basis… Claire?” 

He caught the way Claire’s eyes flicked over him, and felt a swell of pride. He hadn’t let himself go by any means. But she quickly turned away, walking back into the sleek modern office she had come from without anything more than an up and down look and quick frown. 

“Well _Owen,_ I had aspirations we could be professional, Mr. Masrani seems to think you’re capable of it, but I’ve had my doubts.” 

“Yeah? What does Mr Masrani want anyway? I would have thought after the mess that happened he’d be just as happy to put the whole thing behind him… Until some other rich asshole comes along in 20 years with a big idea.” Owen started, feeling tension rise in his shoulders. He did, after all, suspect 20 years was far too generous a timeline to leave Isla Nublar alone. Call it a premonition, or maybe just an old reflex for anything having to do with Jurassic World, but ‘always assume the worst’ was the best position one could have when it came to that place.

Owen looked around Claire’s office. It was hers, after all. There was something distinctive about the intentional lack of personalization that was so very trademark Claire Dearing. Everything was sleek metal, glass, white linen, abstract, modern, professional and uninviting but careful to avoid hostility. Owen as a matter of course took a sprawling seat in one of the white office chairs opposite Claire’s stark metal and glass desk, not waiting for an invitation to be seated.

Claire rolled her eyes and Owen smirked when he caught it, continuing to watch her pace around the room, the clack of her heels familiar. 

  
“Mr Masrani feels that Jurassic World can be, and should be salvaged.”  
  
“Woah woah woah, is he serious? Are _you_ serious?” 

Claire’s lips had gone thin and tight where she was trying to bite back an unprofessional comment, Owen was sure. 

“Masrani corp, Simon Masrani, and myself, all feel that Jurassic World, if not stewarded correctly, could fall into wrong hands. We had John Hammond guiding us forward when we stepped into the role 15 years ago, I would hate to see what the next ‘rich asshole’ in 20 years would do. If you recall, InGen had distinct ideas about what dinosaurs could be utilized for.” Claire’s voice was clipped, and Owen wondered suddenly how many times she had practiced these lines. 

“You really believe what you’re saying, don’t you?” he asked, leaning forward in his chair and watching as Claire leaned back against her desk, resting on its edge. 

“I do.” 

“You lost your nephew there. I was in the seals for 10 years, and sometimes we lost people, but they were at least adults who knew what they were doing. Your nephew was what, 16? And you really want to go back there and reopen that box?” Owen asked, standing up again and stepping tightly in Claire’s space. 

“Like you said, it’s us or some rich asshole 20 years from now. But Owen, do you really want to let anyone else down there on that island?” 

Owen was the first to break eye contact, looking away from Claire’s bright seafoam eyes. She was always right, infuriatingly so. 

“What Mr Masrani is proposing is a team, led by you, ideally, to go down onto the island to observe and inspect the condition of the structures and the park’s animals. On the island’s interior is the hydroelectric powerplant. It would have shut itself down as part of emergency procedures after one week without operator input. So, in theory, everything is still intact.” Claire explained, tilting her head to look at him closer, and Owen allowed it, meeting her gaze once again. 

“So, ‘in theory’ you want us to turn the power back on, then Masrani lands a crew on the ground, and starts herding dinosaurs back into their paddocks.” Owen surmised, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It worked the first time,” Claire finished, mirroring Owen’s posture and crossing her arms. They were a pair, always falling into sync when they were together, but there was still so much bad water under the bridge. 

“The first time we went onto that island every dinosaur there was geriatric, half were dead, and anything that didn’t go into a paddock like a good little dinosaur got shot.” 

“If you don’t go, Blue will be considered too dangerous to try and capture. If you’re there, then there is a chance you can save her.” 

Owen wanted to believe he didn’t care, that Blue was just an animal, a wild one at that. But he imagined her surrounded and shot down on the jungle floor. He imagined Zach Mitchell dead on the jungle floor.

“If I go, we play by my rules. I’m making more mistakes down there.” Owen badly wished for a drink, his stomach twisting tightly. He couldn’t undo his mistakes, he logically knew that, but some things weren't about logic.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was familiarity without the comradery, Owen thought. Familiar in that the scene was the same; how many times had he sat in a landing vehicle, packed to the brim full of alpha musk, all of them talking among each other, stuck in the boring liminal space of ‘hurry up and wait’. But usually he was party to the friendly pre-mission chatter, a member of the team. Part of the pack.

He was the outsider this time though, sent in to lead the company as the resident expert for whatever that was worth. But it was clear each one of the hot headed alphas and handful of betas, didn’t appreciate his presence. More so, he could tell they were trigger happy, and it was only a small relief they were carrying tranq guns, not live ammunition.   
Owen wouldn’t call these men thugs, but they weren’t a far cry from it, and he doubted they had much regard for the animals they were assigned to herd into pens. 

Assuming the power station even came online. That was what this whole shit-show hinged on, and Owen had his doubts it would go as smoothly as Claire and Masrani thought it would.

  
The vehicle gave a jolt suddenly. The ship that was to take them ashore seemed to have found it, and he heard the metallic squeal of the loading ramp even through the thick armor of the vehicle they were packed into. “Look alive, boys! Almost time to start our little vacation!” The de facto leader of the group called. Owen had been told his name but had forgotten it. He smelled like alpha musk, all of them did, but he smelled like he put no effort into concealing his scent as was considered polite by most civilized society. 

Not that Owen hadn’t shared bunks in all-alpha dorms in the navy and been privy to the reek of a hot barrack of alphas in the dead of summer after training exercises, but it was just another reminder that this was not polite company. Owen disliked the man, and suspected the feeling was mutual, but then the diesel engine kicked to life, they were making landfall on Isla Nublar. 

The engine was loud and the armored vehicle rumbled over the terrain. It would be entirely off road out here. The men were more animated, a few making crude remarks about what they would do if they managed to spot old Rexy, and that wasn’t a battle worth having right now. He could reign these idiots in later. 

While the vehicle rumbled onwards, Owen was glad when the slotted windows finally opened. Without them there was no real way to prove there wasn’t hot desert wasteland outside, broken up only by military installations and small villages. The green of Isla Nublar was familiar in a different way, and had its own demons tied to the land, but it was the better option, and the fresh island breeze at least cut through the musk scent that had been building up in the confined space. 

As time passed Owen found his eyes drifted towards watching the men around him. Some were clinging to their rifles, some pulling out cigarettes, and others talking lowly amongst themselves. He wanted men he could count on, but orders were orders and he didn’t always get to choose the cards he was handed. Still, he couldn’t help but feel this was one hell of a hand to have been dealt for this place. 

Glad for a distraction, his focus was quickly drawn to the windows. They were making such good speed, he suspected the truck was being pushed at close to top speed as the landscape slipped by. Though top speed in an armored vehicle like this was maybe 20mph. 

But finally something caught his attention apart from the ruins of the old resort and the green inferno all around them. 

“Any of you seen a dinosaur before?” Owen asked the group. The conversation stopped all at once and alleyes fell on him. There were a few looks shared between the team. 

“Went here about a decade ago.” One of the youngest said. The rest just shrugged. 

“Does it matter? It’s a big animal. We’ve been to Africa. You seen an elephant, you seen a dinosaur.” The leader that Owen had forgotten the name of spoke up, a cigarette between his lips, and Owen stood, using the handrail above to balance himself. He headed up to the front of the vehicle, working his way past knees and boots unwilling to make the extra room for him to get by easily. 

Owen wanted to growl and snap something about maturity, but besides being one to talk, he didn’t need to pick a fight. Not yet. 

He quickly knocked on the driver’s cabin door, “Hey! Stop a minute!” he called and the vehicle started to slow with a lurch. Owen walked to the back and opened up the rear doors, leading the way out into the bright sunlight, not waiting for the vehicle to come to a complete stop, eager to get his boots on the ground and his bearings about him. 

The men began to follow, some already grabbing their weapons, like they were ready to burst into action and this time Owen did roll his eyes at the trigger happy crew of them. But one by one they lowered their rifles. 

In front of the old visitors center was a brachiosaurus, highlighted by the cornflower blue sky and towering summer clouds. It looked like a brochure or the cover of an old sci-fi novel. 

The creature was massive, a 30ft neck, hundreds of tons, each step rattling the earth and yet, it was just grazing, existing with the sun warm on it’s back, and birds perched along it’s spine like it was no different than a cow. It was walking through the grassy clearing, biting at trees that swayed gently in the wind, unaware of them. 

“Nothing like an elephant,” Owen said to the bearded leader. 

“Doesn’t matter, come on boys we're not tourist here!” The man called, jerking back command of the group from Owen. Though Owen was by a technicality in charge, no one else seemed to feel that way. _Alphas_ , he thought ruefully, knowing full well he was just as bad. 

Owen continued to watch the dinosaur for a few moments. A few of the group cast last glances back at it, but orders were being barked, and Owen turned away as well. 

“Lets start getting a perimeter set up! Sutton, I want you on the tree line with Baker. Howe, you’re with Martinez, go clear that building. Grady, I assume you’re off on your pet project?” The bearded man said, and Owen glanced at the name stitched onto his uniform. ‘Fusco’. 

“Extra company will just set them on edge. Rendezvous at the power station?” Owen asked, eager to be away from the rest of the team as he adjusted his rifle over his shoulder. He had enough tranqs loaded in it to take down old Rexy if he ran into her. He hoped Blue wouldn’t need that much though. She was a lone raptor, her instincts would tell her to group up and go with him. He hoped.   
“Go on then, leave us to the real work.” Fusco said. Owen suspected he wasn’t teasing, but he nodded and went to the van, pulling his pack down from the over head and retrieving the tracker Claire had outfitted him with. It’d been of no use, too far out of range until they were on the island, and now was the moment of truth to see if it would still pick up Blue’s signal.

It clicked to life and displayed a green screen that flickered for a few moments before kicking on. 

There was a map of the island in plain green against black, but then there was a blue dot two miles west, near the site of the original Jurassic Park visitor center. It was Blue, and she was moving in a lazy line away from it. Slow moving. She wasn’t hunting, just out for a stroll. He wondered if she was fed and on a patrol, or out looking for her next meal. 

Only one way to find out. With his pack over his shoulder, gun ready and secure, he stepped out of the van and began walking towards the tree line and into the thick jungle. 

It was going to be a long hike.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a trash queen and realized as I was tagging this that this will be my second character a assumes character b is dead story, but whatever! It's Zachwen, it's ABO, theres raptors, and Zach gets to be a bad ass.  
> Link to my Zachwen discord server for anyone who is interested https://discord.gg/m6Evt67


End file.
